Je suis obsédé par lui
by Kyuuketski
Summary: Lavi,Linalee et Kanda se connaissent depuis longtemps. Mais Kanda se met à parler soudainement d'une autre personne... Merci a Baba-kun pour sa colaboration.


Un jeune garçon venait d'ouvrir la porte de sa classe. Voilà un mois que les cours avaient repris, pour le plus grand malheur de certains. Le garçon s'avança et alla jusqu'à sa place, essoufflé par l'effort qu'il avait dû faire pour ne pas être trop en retard. Il alla s'asseoir près de la fenêtre, place habituelle, à côté d'un roux qui portait un bandeau sur l'œil droit. Celui-ci lui parla quand, l'autre, sortit ses affaires appropriés pour le cours.

« Ben alors Allen t'arrives plus à l'heure?

-Si, enfin pas vraiment, j'ai trainé sur la route. »

Allen eut des rougeurs sur ses joues alors que son regard se posa sur quelqu'un et que ses souvenirs matinaux revenaient en tête. Chaque matin, c'était la même chose. Une sorte de routine, au fil du temps.

Le professeur entendit frapper. Il répondit « entrer » de sa voix ni trop aigüe ni trop grave, juste ce qu'il fallait. L'inconnu ouvrit la porte et entra dans la salle qui portait le numéro 100. C'était la salle de biologie. A ce même moment, Allen crut faire un arrêt cardiaque tant son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine et l'euphorie prit place : les filles se mirent à glousser, comme des volailles. L'élève le plus beau, le plus classe, le plus élégant, le mieux foutu et le moins bavard était là : Yû Kanda. Ses cheveux bleu marine aux reflets noirs attachés en une queue de cheval laissaient voir la beauté de ses yeux noirs ainsi que la beauté de son visage à la peau si pure, blanche et, sans doutes, douce. Il se tourna vers le lunetteux professeur de biologie.

« Monsieur Wenham aurait besoin de craies. »

Le professeur lui en donna et Kanda dirigea son regard vers les élèves. Le plus repérable, c'était bien Allen. Ses cheveux blancs ne passaient pas inaperçus. Celui-ci regarda Kanda qui lui jeta un bref coup d'œil. En sortant, il sembla qu'un mini sourire s'était formé sur ses lèvres. Allen eut du mal pour retrouver sa concentration après le passage de celui qui était comme un dieu aux yeux des autres élèves. Son cœur ne voulait pas s'arrêter de battre la chamade.

Quelques heures passèrent et l'heure du repas arriva. Les secondes sortirent suivit par les premières et les terminales. Le seul élève aux cheveux blancs se dirigea vers la cantine avec son ami depuis l'école primaire: Lavi. Même s'ils s'étaient dépêchés, il y avait quand même une file d'attente pour les repas. Comme à l'habitude.

En fin de file, le même garçon a la classe légendaire se trouvait là. Il regarda Allen qui le regarda aussi mais la voix de Lavi le tira de son monde.

« -Allen c'est ici que ça se passe!

-Oh pardon Lavi je regardais le monde qu'il y a... »

Lavi fit mine de le croire alors qu'il savait très bien que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Depuis plus de 5 mois, Allen regardait ce qu'il appelait « rien ». A chaque fois que quelqu'un lui demandait ce qu'il regardait, il répondit toujours la même chose: rien. La queue se fit moins longue au fil des minutes et Lavi et Allen allèrent chercher leurs plateaux ainsi que le repas qui allait avec.

Ils allèrent à une table de quatre même s'ils n'étaient que deux. Allen se mit en face de Lavi de façon à voir les gens qui venaient. Il l'aperçu, encore une fois. Son cœur ne put que battre plus fort. Ses joues rosirent et il manqua de respirer quand ils se regardèrent. Quand au concerné, il passa devant leur table sans les regarder enfin c'est ce qu'on pouvait croire mais en regardant plus près, on pouvait voir que Kanda avait fait un mini, minuscule sourire dans la direction d'Allen. Celui-ci ne sut quoi faire et baissa la tête sous le regard interrogateur de Lavi. Il savait très bien pourquoi Allen avait un comportement comme ça mais voulait, tout simplement, ne pas y croire. Il ne pouvait pas... être comme ça. Ils regardèrent tous deux dans la direction du brun à la queue de cheval qui venait de rejoindre une fille qui l'embrassa sur la joue. Les deux garçons se dépêchèrent alors de manger pour ne pas louper leur prochaine heure de cours : le sport. A cette idée, Allen n'était pas très enthousiaste. Depuis le collège, il avait l'habitude de se faire ridiculiser dans tout les cours de sport, sans aucune exception. Il ne voulait donc pas que cela recommence cette année. Sa couleur de cheveux était vraiment un handicape, pour lui. Les autres élèves se moquaient de lui, le taper ou l'insulter. En y repensant, il perdit son sourire mais Lavi posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Ça ne va pas ?

-Si si t'inquiète pas

-Allez viens, la sonnerie a retenti »

On pouvait voir les élèves se lever un par un pour retourner dans leur classe respective. Lavi et Allen se dirigèrent vers le gymnase. Saluant le prof, il se dirigèrent maintenant vers le vestiaire où l'on pouvait déjà entendre plusieurs personnes parler. Quand la porte s'ouvrit et que les autres élèves aperçu Allen, ils se turent.

Encore la même chose, une fois de plus. Allen s'avança lentement vers ses camarades en compagnie de Lavi qui les regarda attentivement, guettant leur réaction. Ils chuchotaient entre eux et l'un d'eux dit:

« C'est quand qu'il devient normal lui? »

S'en fut trop pour Lavi qui prit le garçon par le col, le soulevant légèrement.

« Répète ce que tu viens de dire !

- Mais j'ai rien dis

- Lavi laisse c'est bon...

- Mais Allen faut pas te laisser faire

- S'il te plait

- … »

Allen partit en direction de son casier après ce petit incident. Lavi arriva également auprès de lui. Celui-ci ne voulait pas que ça , ses remarques, continue. Il voulait que les autres respecte son meilleur ami,qu'ils le voient différemment. Ses cheveux blancs n'étaient pas une raison pour se moquer continuellement de lui.

« - Quand on a les cheveux roux, on se la ferme aussi »

Lavi allait bondir sur le garçon si le prof n'était pas arriver au bon moment. Derrière la porte, un certain brun avait tout entendu.

On pouvait voir la porte s'entrouvrir, croyant ainsi que c'était le prof. Tout le monde se tus mais quand ils aperçurent de longs cheveux bruns se diriger vers son casier, les discussions reprirent leur cours.

« Oh regardez c'est Kanda

Dites encore un mot et je vous éclate la tête dans vos casiers »

Plus personne ne dit quoi que ce soit. Kanda s'avança vers Allen qui n'osait pas le regarder, par timidité, sûrement.

« Celui qui dit encore quelque chose sur lui, il est sûr d'avoir affaire à moi !

- Tu es prêt à prendre des risques pour lui franchement..., dis Tikky.

- … »

Après cette petite altercation tout les élèves se trouver au centre du terrain.

Une heure plus tard, la séance de sport venait de se terminer. Sport qui avait été du basket. Allen avait fait équipe avec Lavi contre celle de Kanda, composée de lui-même et de Tikky. Lenalee, quant à elle, regardait son petit ami depuis les bancs disposés non loin du terrain. Elle regardait son Kanda à la queue de cheval qui venait de recevoir le ballon à ses pieds à cause de la maladresse d' Allen. Celui-ci était devant celui qui sortait avec Lenalee et regardait au sol en prenant son ballon.

« -Désolé Kanda

-Prend ta balle Moyashi »

Ce surnom était celui que Kanda donnait au blandinet à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. L'arbitre, qui était le prof, siffla dans son sifflet pour signifier la fin du match. Allen courut remettre le ballon dans le sac tandis que Lavi l'attendait. La jeune fille à couettes courut vers son petit ami à la queue de cheval et sauta dans ses bras, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Elle le félicita et lui donna une serviette qu'il mit autour de son cou pour essuyer la sueur qu'il avait accumulé durant cette séance de sport sans porter grand intérêt à elle. Allen regarda en direction du couple qui se séparaient, les filles ne pouvant entrer dans les vestiaires des garçons. Il baissa la tête en allant vers ceux-ci. Lavi se mit à lui courir après.

« -Hé Allen attend-moi! »

Lavi se mit a côté d' Allen qui ne disait pas un seul mot. Son ami roux se doutait de ce qui le mettait dans cet état mais il n'était pas sûr. Les trois garçons allèrent vers les douches. Chacune était individuelle pour une raison d'intimité. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs entra dans une cabine. A deux pas de la sienne, se trouvait son ami aux cheveux rouges. Allen n'alluma pas tout de suite l'eau. Il se plaqua contre le mur, essayant d'oublier l'image du couple qu'il avait vu quelques minutes plus tôt. Lavi se rappela d'une chose. Il ouvrit la porte coulissante de sa douche pour aller vers celle de son ami aux cheveux blancs.

« -Allen, tu aurais du...shampoing... »

Devant Lavi se tenait un Allen qui enlevait son t-shirt. N'ayant sans doute pas entendu sa porte qui s'ouvrait il ne s'était pas retourné. Lavi eut un sourire quand il referma la porte. Comme il s'était déjà déshabillé, il n'eut pas besoin de se déshabiller pour rentrer dans la douche d'Allen. Celui-ci continua de se dévêtir, ignorant la présence du rouquin qui commençait à avoir chaud, surtout à un endroit précis. Allen était à présent nu, ses habits étant posés sur le haut de la porte de la douche. Lavi déglutit avec du mal. Le fait de voir Allen nu comme un vers ne le laissait pas indifférent. Allen était nu tandis que celui qui se trouvait derrière lui ne portait qu'un boxer. Inutile de préciser la couleur, ça n'a pas d'intérêts. Lavi se décida enfin à montrer la preuve de sa présence. Il avança d'un pas ou deux, ne calculant pas sa distance avec le garçon aux cheveux blancs qui venait d'allumer le jet d'eau chaude. Lavi prit le temps d'enlever son caleçon et de le mettre en dehors de la douche pour ne pas qu'il soit mouillé. Allen mit ses mains sur ses cheveux, les caressant pour se détendre. Lavi, toujours derrière lui, mit sa main sur les yeux du plus jeune qui eut un léger sursaut. Lavi ne vit pas le sourire se former sur ses lèvres. Il espérait que ce soit Kanda. La main de Lavi caressa doucement le ventre d' Allen, son bassin pour arriver vers son membre qui ne demandait qu'a être caressé. Allen poussa un gémissement en sentant cette main sur lui. Une main douce, qui commençait à frôler chaque parcelle de peau blanche et délicate. Cette même main arriva vers son membre qui commençait doucement à se lever, réagissant aux caresses. Des mouvements lui furent impliqués et Allen commença à gémir. Le sexe était fermement empoigné, ce qui excita encore plus Allen qui avait rejeté sa tête en arrière, la posant ainsi sur l'épaule de l'autre. Des mouvements se firent et les gémissements se firent plus forts. Il sentit quelque chose montait en lui. Cette chose n'allait pas tarder à sortir à ce rythme la. Les jambes du lycéen aux cheveux blancs commencèrent à flancher. Le plaisir était trop bon pour ne pas crier. Lavi s'attendait à ce qu'il crie son nom et pas celui de quelqu'un d'autre.

« -Kan..da...aaah...Kanda »

Toujours ce même nom. Lavi se douter un peu mais il pensait ne jamais l'admettre.

« -Je vais..Han! »

Allen se libéra dans la main de Lavi. Il ferma les yeux et entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer. Pourquoi était-il partit si vite? Le rouge toujours aux joues, il se savonna en repensant à la scène qu'il venait de vivre. C'était bon surtout avec quelqu'un. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était que quelqu'un, non loin d'eux, les avait , lui, était entrain de se rhabiller. Il vit Lenalee rentrer dans le vestiaire. Elle était venue chercher son ami. Le concerné apparu avec un visage froid, comme à son habitude mais son regard avait une lueur, comme si la chose qu'il voulait essayer le premier venait d'être volée. Elle l'embrassa mais comme à son habitude, il ne répondit pas au baiser.

« Ça ne va pas Kanda?

- Pourquoi ça n'irai tpas ?

- Ton regard te trahit, idiot

- …. »

Kanda commença à sortir quand il entendit la porte de douche d'Allen,

« Un..un problème

-Pourquoi yen aurait un !

-Kanda laisse le... »

Allen regarda Kanda qui disparu en travers la porte, des rougeurs étaient apparues sur les joues du plus jeune.

Tout le monde retourna en cours après ceci. Il ne rester plus qu'une heure qui passa très vite. La fin de la journée arriva tout les élèves se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Un peu avant de se quitter, Lavi avait proposé à son ami de venir chez lui. Il accepta.

Arrivés chez lui, personne. Il n'y avait strictement personne. Le calme plein. Ils montèrent, pendant qu'Allen repensait à la discussion sur papiers qu'ils avaient eu pendant le cours, proposant d'offrir quelque chose à Lavi qui avait tout de suite compris, et ce fut comme ça qu'Allen se retrouva dans la chambre de Lavi. Ce dernier, tellement content, en tremblait de joie.

« Allen t-tu es sûr que tu veux le faire ?

- ...Oui. Je dois m'enlever Kanda de la tête. _Je sais ce que je vais faire n'est pas bien. Lavi lui m'aime et moi je me sers de lui._

-Dans se cas, ne pense à rien, ressens-moi. »

Lavi, pour commencer doucement, embrassa Allen sur la bouche pour ensuite descendre sur son cou. L'autre, sur ces baisers, gémit mais pas comme Lavi l'aurait espéré. C'était comme si Allen n'acceptait pas ses caresses. Pour voir s'il continuait à gémir, Lavi lui enleva son t-shirt pour ensuite jouer avec le bouton de chair gauche de celui ci.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-... Non, continue s'il te plait. »

Sur cette phrase, il descendit de plus en plus pour se retrouver devant l'intimité d' enleva le jean pour le retrouver en boxer à cette vue plus qu'alléchante. Lavi enleva le plus vite possible le reste de tissu. Allen commençait à se sentir mal. Il ne savait pas pourquoi plusieurs images de Kanda lui revinrent en tête. Son rare sourire, sa voix, son allure, tout. Quant à Lavi, il commença à lécher sa friandise. Sur le coup de la surprise, Allen eut un gémissement.

« - Ha...

Tu ne veux pas, n'est-ce pas? »

Entendre cette phrase a été un déclic pour Allen. Sans le vouloir, des larmes commencèrent à monter puis à couler. Il n'arrivait pas à les retenir. Lavi releva les yeux pour voir se qui se passer et quand il vu Allen comme ça, il arrêta net.

« - Tu ne voulais pas, avoue-le.

- Je...je suis d-désolé Lavi

- C'est moi qui suis désolé,c'est moi qui t'es un peu obligé, il faut l'avouer. Ce qu'on allait faire, tu ne voulais pas le faire avec moi mais avec quelqu'un d'autre et cette autre personne c'est Yû

-Co-Comment tu sais tu ça ?

-Tu sais Allen je passe mes jours à te regarder, j'espérais qu'un jour tu me regarde mais à chaque fois ton regard se détournait vers lui. »

Allen détourna la tête pour ne pas affronter le regard de Lavi.

« -T'en fais pas je ne t'en veux pas, je sais que Kanda est très sexy

-Hein? »

Allen regarda son ami avec des yeux ronds. Lavi lui fit un grand sourire et Allen mit son bras sur son visage pour cacher ses yeux qui commençaient à se faire humides.

Jamais il n'aurait penser que Lavi aurait réagi comme ça lui qui l'aime de si longtemps il pensait qu'il aller crier mais ce n'était pas le cas.

« -Merci Lavi, merci.. »

Celui-ci caressa les cheveux blancs et doux de son ami qui commençait à s'endormir. Il était très mignon quand il dormait. On aurait dit un ange. Lavi resta là, à le regarder dormir un petit moment, avant de descendre car on venait de frapper. Il se demandait qui cela pouvait bien être.

« -Oui oui j'arrive ! Le...Lenalee ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir

-Salut, hum j'aurais aimé te parler …

-Bien sûr entre …

-Merci »

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux dans le salon. Lavi proposa une boisson à la demoiselle qui refusa. A en voir son visage, ce qu'elle voulait dire devait être super important.

« Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire Lenalee?

-Et bien...Je ne sais pas par où commencer.. »

Elle se tortillait les doigts, la tête vers le sol.

« Tu ne trouves pas que...Enfin j'ai l'impression que Kanda...A quelqu'un en vue...

« Quelqu'un en vue? Merde me dites pas qu'il aime Allen ? »

-Non je ne pense pas, pourquoi ? Puis Allen est un garçon. Si Kanda aimait les garçons, ça se saurait, Lavi

-Depuis quelque temps il est absent. Des fois il regarde quelque part alors je lui demande ce qu'il regarde mais il me répond toujours la même chose: Rien …

_Comme Allen, je sais très bien qu'il regarde toujours la même personne mais lui aussi fait pareil._

« Désolé de te déranger pour si peu, je sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu »

Ils se regardèrent alors.

« Tu penses qu'il regarde une fille?

-Sans doutes mais jamais il ne m'a parlé d'une fille sauf.. »

Lenalee mit ses mains devant sa bouche en ouvrant grands les yeux, se souvenant de quelque chose.

« Mais pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu avant!

-Quoi ?

-Al..Allen. Il m'a souvent parler de se garçon aux cheveux blanc..jamais je n'aurais pensé que ça pouvait être lui !

-Un garçon aux cheveux blancs. Tu veux parler d' Allen Walker?

-Je ne sais pas son nom. Lavi aide moi!

-Tu sais Lenalee, moi, toi et Kanda nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps mais peut être que Yû a besoin de respirer un peu, tu ne crois pas ?

-Il sait que je l'aime pourtant..

-Ne t'en fais pas »

Lavi sourit à son amie qui lui fit un câlin. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et monta voir Allen. Arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre, il entra sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller celui qui s'était assoupis quelque minutes plus tôt.

Allen venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Lavi fut surpris de le voir réveillé d'aussi tôt.

« Déjà réveillé?

-Oui »

Allen s'étira avant de descendre du lit.

« Je te ramène chez toi

-Merci. Pourvu que Cross n'a pas trop bu..

-S'il te tape, tu viens ici, tu es toujours le bienvenue »

Allen fit un sourire à son ami. C'était vraiment un bon ami.

Arrivé chez lui Allen fut soulagé, son tuteur dormait dans le fauteuil. Le lendemain comme chaque matin il se prépara.

« Allen, ton copain le roux est la !

Haiii j'arrive et ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! »

Un bruit retenti, Allen n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter. La main sur la joue rougie par la claque, il partit en direction de la porte. Lavi fut étonné de déjà voir une marque sur la joue d'Allen de si bonne heure.

« Je vais le tuer ce mec!

-C'est pas grave t'inquiète pas »

Ils allèrent en direction du lycée. Devant la grille, il se tenait là avec Lenalee. Lavi partit dire bonjour à la jeune fille, suivit d'Allen qui regardait ses pieds.

« Bonjour Lavi et …

-A..Allen

-Impossible... c'est toi Allen ?

-Hum un problème ?

-Non rien, oublie »

Elle lui sourit et Allen ne posa pas d'avantages de questions.

« -Allen, qu'est ce que tu as à ta joue? Tu es tout rouge

-Oh ce n'est rien, dit Allen avec un faux sourire ce qui, a première vue, ne plaisait pas à Kanda qui venait de les rejoindre en silence.

-Dis nous vraiment ce que tu as au lieu de faire semblant que tout va bien...

-Si je dis qu'il n'y a rien c'est il n'y a rien ! »

Surpris du ton qu'il venait de prendre, ils ne se rendirent pas compte qu'Allen était partis en courant.

Kanda était surpris de l'intérieur. S'il s'attendait à ça...

« J'vais aller voir ce qu'il a. Un qui dit une remarque, je le tue »

Kanda s'avança dans la cour du lycée. Sous un arbre, Allen était là, une capuche sur la tête et les mains dans les poches. Il ne pleurait pas mais semblait le vouloir.

-Tu es aussi faible pour pleurer, Moyashi?

-...

Si tu venais à souffrir, je préfère que j'en sois la cause.

Allen ne savait plus quoi dire. Kanda n'avait déjà pas l'habitude de parler alors s'inquiéter, si ce mot n'était pas trop fort, pour quelqu'un c'était très rare on peut le dire.

« -Tu ne m'as jamais parlé et tu t'inquiètes? »

Kanda détourna la tête un instant avant de le regarder de nouveau.

« Tais-toi et viens »

Il prit sa main et l'emmena avec les autres. Allen ne dit rien et se contenta de serrer un peu plus sa main sur celle de Kanda. En les voyant arriver, Lenalee tourna sa tête en direction de Lavi.

« Lavi regarde...

-Hum ? Ah, ils se tiennent la main »

Assis au fond de la salle près de la fenêtre, Allen regardait le paysage, au bout de 20 minutes, il commença à s'endormir sur sa table.

Allen pensait uniquement à une chose. Et cette chose était une personne. Belle et sexy. Timide aussi. Allen aimait tout chez cette personne. Il l'imagina d'abord tout simplement puis petit à petit, il l'imagina nu avec un sous vêtement pour cacher juste ce qu'il fallait. Allen rougit en apparence. La personne habillé comme tel s'avança vers le Allen du rêve puis l'embrassa.

« Moyashi

- Hum, t'aurais une liane ?

-Hein ? »

Une personne commença à le secouer doucement puis un peu plus fort ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout le concerner.

« -Mais quoi à la fin! »

Allen se leva d'un coup, après avoir ouvert les yeux, se rendant compte de la boulette qu'il venait de faire.

« Monsieur Walker, dit le prof, vous me copierez une vingtaine de fois pour demain qu'il ne faut pas rêver ni crier en classe »

Allen se rassit tandis que le prof continua son cours. La journée commençait bien.

La fin du cours arriva, Lavi se plaça près d' Allen pour lui demander de l'accompagner, ils se dirigea vers la cours ou se trouver deux personnes assises en dessous d'un arbre.

« Ah vous voilà enfin, bah Allen qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu en fais une drôle de tête..

- Ri...rien

-En fait, Allen a crié en plein cours et s'est mangé une punition

-Quel imbécile..

-Toi, tais-toi! »

Allen leva ses pieds pour être à la hauteur de Kanda ce qui fit rougir le plus petit, amusant l'autre.

« Un problème, Moyashi ?

-C'est toi qui a un problème ! Pourquoi tu te moques ?

-Ça te dérange tant que ça ? »

Les voyant ainsi, les deux autres s'éclipsèrent, prétendant quelque chose

« Heu Lenalee et moi on à quelque chose à faire. »

Lavi et Linalee s'éloignèrent, laissant donc Allen et Kanda en pleine bataille de regards.

« -Moyashi

-Bakanda! »

Kanda prit Allen par le col et le plaqua contre le mur.

« -Et là tu fais quoi? »

Allen rougit.

« -Lâche-moi ! »

Ce que fit Kanda après hésitation.

« Mais tu restes une pousse de soja

-Et toi un abruti de Kanda »

Ennuyés qu'ils étaient au centre des regards à cause de l'altercation, Kanda prit Allen par le poignet et le tira jusqu'au toit du lycée par l'escalier de derrière.

« Hé mais tu fais quoi là ? Pourquoi on est là ?

-La ferme. Assied-toi et pose pas de questions »

Allen s'exécuta et s'assit aux côtés de Kanda qui s'allongea car il faisait grand soleil. Allen en profita pour le regarder. Ses traits étaient fins et ses cheveux soyeux. Allen ne put s'empêcher de rougir face à cette beauté.

« Tu le dis quand t'auras fini de me regarder, Moyashi

-Mais j'te regarde pas !

-Idiot »

Allen s'allongea lui aussi et ils restèrent tout deux allongés sur le toit du lycée, à l'abri de tout le monde. Allen aurait bien voulu prendre la main de Kanda mais il ne le fit pas, sans doutes par peur. Comment aurait-il réagi? Il n'anticipa pas la réaction de l'autre qui exécuta son envie.

« -Un problème ?

-No..non »

Allen était aux anges. Jamais il n'aurais pensait que Kanda ferait ça. Qu'il serait comme ça tout court.

-Kanda ?

-Hm?

-Pourquoi...Enfin..Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ?

-Parce que je déteste le bruit

_Il est adorable.._

Allen se permit de serrer un peu plus la main qui tenait la sienne. Il aurait voulu rester là pour toujours.

« Je n'ai jamais aimé tout simplement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour »

Allen en resta surpris. Il s'allongea sur Kanda pour mettre sa tête sur son torse.

« -Je peux rester là? »

Allen sentit une main sur sa tête. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir être comme ça avec Kanda.

« Tu t'es installé comme ça, autant le rester »

Kanda aperçu Allen se redresser pour lui faire face, sans doutes pour caresser ses joues, dans un petit moment de tendresse. Prit d'une soudaine envie, Kanda allongea Allen pour qu'il soit en dessous de lui. Il approcha doucement son visage du sien et s'arrêta à quelques millimètres.

-Kanda...

Celui-ci posa un doigt sur les lèvres du plus jeune et remplaça son doigt par ses lèvres. Un baiser qui resta chaste pour le moment avant qu'ils ne se séparent avant de s'embrasser à nouveau, glissant les langues entre les lèvres. Les muscles buccaux commencèrent une danse de plusieurs longues minutes avant de se séparer, laissant les deux protagonistes se regarder. Ils se relèvent et allèrent rejoindre Lenalee et Lavi. Ils devaient être revenus, depuis.

Après le baiser, ils ne se montraient pas ensemble au lycée. Kanda attendait son Moyashi devant sa salle. Salle qu'il nettoyait car il avait encore rêver en cours.

« Un coup de main Moyashi?

-Je suis pas un Moyashi, Bakanda... »

Kanda s'approcha d' Allen et lui donna un coup sur la tête avant de l'embrasser en lui tenant le visage.

« Hum pas..pas..ici

-Pourquoi ?

-On pourrait nous voir … »

Allen poussa délicatement Kanda pour lui faire face, croisant son regard. Ses yeux, il les connaissait trop bien il voulait dire : je te veux tout de suite et sur le bureau.

Allen le savait mais ne voulait pas, il n'était pas prêt. Il s'imaginait sa première fois dans d'autres circonstances que celle-ci.

Les couloirs se vidèrent tout comme les salles. Kanda n'attendit pas très longtemps. Il poussa Allen contre le bureau, après avoir fermé la porte à clé, et l'allongea délicatement, enlevant tout ce qu'il y avait d'un geste de son bras.

« Kanda... On pourrait nous voir...

-Il n'y a plus personne fais moi confiance »

Kanda laissa une belle marque dans le cou d' Allen qui essayait tant bien que mal de retenir ses gémissements.

« Ne te retient pas

- Ma..mais..Aah »

Il commença délicatement à soulever le tee-shirt du plus jeune pour pouvoir enfin toucher un des boutons de chair qui pris avec plaisir en bouche, le suça puis le mordit avec délicatesse.

Allen laissa échapper ses gémissements. Kanda s'attarda sur chaque tétons, les suçant ou mordillant délicatement. Il remonta pour s'attaquer au lobe d'oreille avant de lécher l'oreille ce qui fit rougir et gémir Allen qui commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

« Je..je..aah

-Tu ? Demanda le brun avec le sourire aux lèvres.

-Je me sens étroit, ici, répondit Allen en montrant timidement son bas ventre. »

Kanda commençait à ressentir l'excitation mais voulait le faire languir. Il redescendit sur son ventre en baiser papillon puis quand il fut arriver vers le nombril il commença à rentrer la langue puis la sortir.

« Kanda...Descend..

-Ne soit pas trop impatient »

Allen vit Kanda retirer son haut. Ce qu'il était sexy torse nu.

-Ça te fait pas bizarre de le faire avec un garçon?

-Donner du plaisir n'est pas une question de genre

Kanda continua ses caresses et défit avec une lenteur insupportable le pantalon d'Allen. Devant la bosse déjà bien présente, Kanda décida de le faire encore patienter doucement. Il embrassa son intimité puis il parcouru l'intérieur de ses cuisse pour lui laisser quelque suçon, remontent vers la bosse. Puis il commença à descendre, avec lenteur, le boxer.

Il donna un léger coup de langue dessus ce qui fit gémir Allen encore plus fort qu'il y a quelques minutes. Kanda retira son pantalon puis son boxer afin qu'ils se retrouvent nus tout les deux. Il se mit un peu plus sur Allen qui rougit et l'embrassa. Le contact de leur réaction corporelle fit rougit le plus jeune qui étouffa ses gémissements dans le baiser. Kanda redescendit très lentement vers l'entrejambe d'Allen qu'il lécha délicatement avant de le prendre en bouche pour le plus grand plaisir de celui-ci. Il gémit un peu plus fort et bougea son bassin pour mieux sentir la langue de Kanda sur son sexe.

« Haaa...Je..Kan..da. Plus...plus vite..s'il te plait »

Devant la demande du plus jeune, Kanda ne pouvait faire autrement que de donner des coups plus puissants et violents, Allen n'en pouvait plus, jamais il n'avait ressentit tout ça. C'était un plaisir au delà des limites de ce monde. Il sentit qu'il allait venir, le plaisir montait.

« Kanda je vais... »

En quelques mouvements de bouche plus rapides, Allen se vida dans la bouche de Kanda qui avala le tout et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main. Il regarda Allen qui rougissait mais l'embrassa encore une fois, lui faisant goûter à sa propre semence. Kanda lui montra deux de ses doigt qui lui passa délicatement sur ses lèvres pour ensuite les entrouvrir pour les faire passer, Allen les lécha le plus sensuellement possible, jouant de sa langue sur ces deux doigts, mettant un peu de côté sa timidité. Une fois qu'ils furent bien humides, il les approcha de l'intimité du blandinet. Il le regarda encore une fois, attendant le signal qui fut donné malgré la peur qu'avait Allen.

Ensuite, il l'inséra dans le blanc qui soupira et grimaça un peu. Il mit alors un deuxième doigt et fit un mouvement de ciseaux avec ses deux doigts présents à l'intérieur avant de mettre un troisième doigt, les bougeant dans le blanc Celui ci laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur, en haletant. Ça fait mal quand même. Kanda les bougea d'abord lentement puis accéléra ses mouvements au fil des minutes qui passaient. Le corps d'Allen commençait à bouger au rythme des mouvements de Kanda, se réchauffant. Il retira ses doigts quand il sentit son petit ami prêt et remplaça ses doigts par son sexe. Le brun plaça son sexe devant l'intimité du plus jeune et doucement, il le pénétra en lui demandant:

« Ça va ?

-Hg.. hum..va..vas-y »

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage qui fût vite retirer par la langue de Kanda.

« -Kanda..J'ai mal

-Ne t'en fais je vais faire passer cette douleur »

Il prit Allen pour le relever un peu et caressa son visage, ses bras, son corps. Il lécha son cou lui laissant encore des marques.

« Tu peux y aller.. »

Allen mit ses bras autour du cou de Kanda qui prit Allen pour le plaquer contre le mur.

Il commença à se déhancher lentement au début puis plus rapide au fur et à mesure tout en chatouillant sa prostate lui arrachant des gémissement de plus en plus forts. Les mouvements furent rapidement plus rapides et plus profonds. Allen avait la respiration courte. Il mit ses jambes autour de la taille de Kanda, le serrant bien comme il faut contre lui. Il passa des gémissements aux cris sous le plaisir que lui procurait Kanda.

« -Kan...daa.. Je...

-Tu en veux plus ?...

-S'il te plait …

-Comme ça ? Demanda le brun le sourire aux lèvres. »

Maintenant, il heurta sa tâche à chaque mouvements lui provocant encore plus de plaisir. Allen n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Encore quelques mouvements et il allait venir. Ce qu'il fit en criant le nom de Kanda, quelques ongles plantés dans son dos, avant de s'effondrer sur lui. Kanda se retira de lui, gardant Allen dans ses bras. Les deux garçons se rhabillèrent après un petit moment de plénitude. Allen n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir ressenti un plaisir comme ça. Kanda et lui sortirent du lycée, comme il n'y avait personne, ils pouvaient être proches l'un de l'autre. Le chemin du retour était silencieux. Ils ne savaient pas trop quoi dire. Arrivés, devant la maison, aucune présence humaine.

« Tiens il n'y a personne..

-Tu n'habites pas seul ?

-Nan, j'habite avec Lenalee »

Allen fut surpris. Ça expliquait pourquoi ils étaient aussi proches. Kanda ouvrit la porte et fit rentrer Allen qui en profita pour regarder l'intérieur. C'était une belle maison bien décorée. Sans plus attendre, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre du brun, celui-ci voyant Allen luttait contre le sommeil.

« Viens...

-Hum ? »

Il l'emmena dans sa chambre, le tirant par la main. Allen eut un sourire sur son visage. Kanda ouvrit la porte, et le fit asseoir sur son lit.

« Fatigué, Moyashi ? »

Allen rougissait de plus en plus se remémorant les instants dans la salle de classe. Le brun se dirigea vers son armoire pour sortir deux bas de pyjama.

« Tiens enfile ça tu seras plus à l'aise »

Allen s'exécuta devant Kanda, après tout ils venaient de faire l'amour. Kanda aussi enfila ce tissu. Il s'approcha d' Allen avant de le pousser gentiment sur le lit et de l'embrasser. Il prit Allen dans ses bras qui lui rendis l'étreinte et s'endormit ainsi. Quelques heures plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit. C'était Lenalee qui venait voir comment allait son colocataire.

Elle sourit d'abord en voyant Kanda puis son visage changea d'expression en les voyant comme ça, côte a côté. Elle referma la porte et alla dans sa chambre, ne se sentant pas très bien, humiliée et trahie.

Quelques heures plus tard, Allen se réveilla. Personne à côté de lui. Aurait-il encore rêver? Non car quelques secondes après le réveil de celui ci, la porte s'ouvrit. Kanda apparu avec un plateau en mains. Allen le regarda avec de grands yeux.

« -Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de mon Kanda?

-La ferme Moyashi. Mange »

Kanda posa le plateau sur les genoux d' Allen en faisant attention à ne pas renverser. Il alla le rejoindre dans le lit.

« Dis Kanda

-Hm?

-C'est quoi la fleur là bas?

-Quelque chose de précieux pour moi »

Après avoir manger « en tête à tête », Allen alla se laver puis après fût le tour de Kanda, le plus jeune regarda machinalement l'horloge: 15h45. Le visage d' Allen devenait blanc comme un linge, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer l'autre.

« Qu'est ce que t'as Moyashi?

-Cross...Il faut qu'on rentre chez moi et vite!

-Mais pourquoi?

-Parce que mon tuteur va me gueuler dessus si je lui dis pas où j'étais !

-Ok »

Kanda et Allen allèrent chez celui-ci, marchant un peu doucement.

« Kanda grouille ton cul!

-J'ai le temps

-T'es méchant »

Allen prit son petit ami par le poignet et le fit avancer plus vite.

Arrivés devant chez lui Allen saluant Kanda d'un baiser sur les lèvres et disparu vite fait derrière sa porte d'entrer. Ce n'est pas pour autant que le brun bougea, restant devant la porte.

« TU ETAIS OU?

-Heu..bah..chez un ami, avoua Allen la tête baissée. »

Cross s'approcha d'Allen et un grand bruit se fit entendre. Sur ses gardes, Kanda entra en courant et arriva vers Allen qui était à genoux sur le sol. Le brun prit le bras de Cross qui lui lança un regard noir.

-Touchez encore à lui et je vous tue

Il lâcha Cross et releva Allen qui avait mal à sa tête. Il prit la main de Kanda pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Ils rentrèrent dedans et la fermèrent à clé.

« Il fallait le dire que c'était lui, Moyashi. Ce n'est pas en restant dans la honte que tu grandiras »

-Hum..oui.., dit-il en ayant la tête baissée »

Kanda regarda Allen. C'était vraiment quelqu'un de pure et d'innocent. Il retournèrent chez Kanda après avoir soignez Allen des coups qu'il avait reçu.

« Kanda ?

-Quoi ?

-Je peux venir habiter avec toi ? Je n'ai nulle part où aller, maintenant...

-Tss.. »

Allen sourit, venant se blottir contre Kanda qui resta de marbre, posant juste une main sur sa tête. Pendant qu'ils se câlinaient, une fille était au téléphone.

« Je te jure qu'il paiera chère pour avoir pris Kanda, Lavi »


End file.
